


Straight to Video

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, About 19, I got drunk and sent a sexy naked pic to my EX but I sent it to you instead by mistake, In University, M/M, They are older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is bored and is scorlling through old photos when he is Tekio and becomes depressed that he resorts to drinking. He does something stupid which leads to fateful consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight to Video

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU collection. Don't forget to read TheAnimeZankyou

It was saturday night and Kuroko was lonely. He lay in his bed with his dog lying on his lap as he scrolled through his photo gallery. He was bored and was looking at the pictures that were taken years ago when he was in Teiko. He stopped when he saw a photo that made his heart sank.

 

The picture hadn’t been taken by him it was by Akashi at the time. It was a picture of Kuroko staring into Aomine’s eyes with a small blush on his face. They were sitting against the wall in the gym. Aomine was holding Kuroko’s hand and he could just remember how much he had loved him. He could remember his warm hand against his. He could remember the butterflies he felt when they were together. He could remember the way he took his breath away or when they stared into each others eyes it was like no one else existed and it was just them.

 

Yes, it was cheesy. But it was true. He loved him with his entire being. He could remember when they were 14 years old and were tempting sex. They had made out at Aomine’s place when his parents were away. He could remember his tanned boyfriend pushing him down against the mattress and was pulling his shirt over his head. He could remember the way his head got stuck, the way the cold nipped his skin and how his hair brushed up against his shirt.

 

He missed that now. He missed how he instantly opened his legs for him and wrapped them around his waist. He missed the way when he reached up and pulled his shirt off and threw it onto the floor. He missed the way Aomine had blushed at the sight of Kuroko under him.

 

He shot up from his bed and stormed into his living room where his parents were watching the TV and made his way to the kitchen and found his mug along with his bottle of coke and made his way back upstairs to his bedroom and pulled out a case that was full of alcohol. He started to mix different drinks and downed the first drink as quickly as he had poured it

 

He found his phone and continued to look over the photo’s. He found a video that Haizaki recorded from the way he was pointing the camera to himself, “So we are going to sneak up on Kuroko since he always does it to me,” He turned the camera around and started to walk around the school. “I believe he is at the fence,” He whispered and walked over. He stopped when he saw Kuroko and Aomine standing close together. The camera zoomed towards them.

 

Kuroko reached up and pressed his lips softly against Aomine’s. Haizaki swore at the sight startling the two as they turned to face Haizaki. Kuroko from the present could remember that day so well. He could remember that was their first kiss and how they were so nervous and what made it worse was that Haizaki had caught them kissing. He had teased them both for a long time after that.

 

That kiss had been so perfect to both of them, despite the interruption. There had been a spark there and he loved feeling the tingling sensation that spark gave off.

 

And then Kise came on the scene.

 

Aomine fell for him almost instantly and he could tell that the blonde model fell for his boyfriend. He could tell by the way Aomine kissed him, it was distant and he could no longer feel the spark in the kiss. Aomine wasn’t feeling it anymore and he hated it.

 

Aomine had been great though. He pulled Kuroko to a Maji burger and they sat down and spoke and that’s when Aomine told him, “I’m sorry but I don’t love you anymore. I am in love with Kise and I hate it. I hate that we couldn’t remain but I am drawn to him and I know that saying this hurts but I’d rather be honest telling you that I want to break up than cheat on you  and us hating each other. I still want to be your friend though,” Kuroko nodded his head slowly sinking it in and he knew that he had to let him go as he could see that they were both perfect for each other. That’s what he hated the most. He thought his boyfriend and Kise were perfect for each other. Aomine and him weren’t perfect for each other and that just broke something inside him.

 

Kuroko poured himself another drink as he remember the night he broke up with the male he had loved. He remembered the next day, acting as if nothing happened but everyone knew that they had broken up. Akashi had bought Kuroko a vanilla milkshake to console him while he bought Aomine a magazine that had naked woman on it. That was also his consolation gift.

 

Kuroko drunk again and again trying to make the memories fade. He had been bored and now he was just depressed. He drank again, getting drunk quickly. He opened his camera and sat in front of his full length mirror and pressed record. He pulled down his trousers before chucking them to the side, along with his boxers. His head was fuzzy now and he just wanted to let out all his frustration in a way that wouldn’t do him any physical harm.

 

He dipped his hand down and began to stroke himself softly, muttering softly. Aomine and him never had sex. They got interrupted and never had the chance to do so again. Aomine didn’t know what he was sporting and he didn’t know what he looked like.

 

He was hard now and was still recording with his other hand as he pleasured himself. He came into his hand and fell to his side feeling exhausted and no longer frustrated. He clicked the button to share the video and scrolled to Aomine. He went to send it but Nigou jumped onto him when he pressed send.

 

He dropped his phone and crawled onto his bed and under the covers to sleep of the hangover he was bound to get in the morning. He didn’t have university in the morning but he loved waking up early and being able to take Nigou out in the morning.

 

He woke up hours later with his mother shaking him awake. She saw the bottles in his room and gasped before sitting him up, “Akashi-kun is on the phone for you,” She handed him the house phone.

 

“Tetsuya would you care to explain what you had sent me and why you thought it would be wise to send me such a video?” Akashi boomed over the phone.

 

“What video?” He wheezed out. His voice was raw from the alcohol

 

“The video where you record yourself practising onanism,” Kuroko eyes widened and grabbed his phone from the floor to see that he had sent the video to Akashi and groaned out then seconds later chuckled. He held his head as it softly pounded against his palm. “Care to explain what is so funny as I am still not seeing the punchline yet?” Akashi hissed down the phone.

 

“I was erm...mother can you leave me be?” He turned to his mother who was picking up an empty vodka bottle, an empty gin bottle, a dribble of Rum left in a bottle. She shook her head angrily.

 

“Should I ask?” She too hissed at him.

 

“Can you leave. I need to talk to Akashi-kun privately,” She nodded her head and walked out with the three bottles in her hand. Kuroko stood up with shakey knees and pulled his boxers on and lay in his bed.

 

“Let me video chat you.”

 

“That depends if I am going to get another view of you practising onanism then that would be no,” Kuroko let out a small chuckle escape his lips. Akashi was amazing at making him laugh even when he wasn’t meaning it. And he never meant to make him laugh, he just did so.

 

“No...don’t worry,” Akashi also let out a chuckle before he hung up and his phone was flashing bright for him to pay attention. He accepted the call and saw Akashi in his bedroom, in his pyjamas. It was only about 8 o’clock at night but he was always in his pyjama when he was finished with the day.

 

Kuroko hadn’t video chatted with Akashi in years. They had gotten closer after Aomine had broken up with him, Akashi appeared a lot more by his side and it was nice forgetting about his love for Aomine.

 

“Come up,” Akashi finally spoke.

 

“I thought you wanted to know about the video,” Kuroko turned away from the screen, feeling extremely bashful about what had happened.

 

“I do. Come up to see me," Akashi almost purred. “I want you to explain yourself in person,” Akashi demanded.

 

“You live too far away," Kuroko grumbled.

 

“It's a few hours.”

 

“Then hurry up," Akashi turned his phone off. Kuroko grabbed his wallet and pulled his trousers on before rushing to the train station.

* * *

After a few hours on the train, he made it to Kyoto where Akashi lived. He was standing at his front door and was waiting for him to open the door for him. When the door finally opened Kuroko was pulled into his house. He managed to get his shoes off at the front door before following him into his living room.

 

Akashi lived on his own in a somewhat large apartment complex. He pulled him towards the couch and sat down while Kuroko stood in front of him. “Put your hands on my shoulders and look up and do not look down,” Akashi demanded and Kuroko didn’t feel like disobeying it.

 

He felt Akashi’s hand touch the draw strings on his joggers and felt them being loosened. He could feel the elastic loosening from his hips. He had a good feeling what he was doing but he didn’t want to think about it.

 

The joggers fell down his hips and thighs before they were pushed down his knees. “Don’t look,” Akashi snarled once again

 

“Don’t hiss at me. You’re doing your thing,” Kuroko chuckled. He felt Akashi slip his boxers down and brushed his limp penis.

 

“What are you doing? I didn’t mean to send you the video. It was for Aomine,” Kuroko gasped out with the cold air nipping his thighs and now his exposed members. Akashi let out a small hum, not going to answer him. “Answer me. What are you doing?” Kuroko took a step back and looked to Akashi who was red in the cheeks.

 

“I don’t want to answer that question,” Akashi puffed his cheeks out.

 

“Well if you want to continue then answer me. What is the meaning of this?” Akashi rolled his eyes before gesturing for Kuroko to step closer. He did as he was asked and stepped closer to him.

 

“You can’t honestly think that you can send me a video such as that without punishment. This is your punishment,” Kuroko’s cheeks burned red as he stepped even closer. He wanted this. He wasn’t going to stop him as he enjoyed it. He really did. It was new and exciting and he was pretty sure that he was still drunk. Akashi took a hold of his penis and softly rubbed the tip with his index finger and thumb.

 

Kuroko gasped as he felt his blood rushing to his penis and was lifting it up into the air. He gasped as he stood there in Akashi’s living room butt naked with an erection prodding into his face. Akashi licked his lips devilishly before bring his lips to the tip and sucking on the top gingerly.

 

“Gahhh, don’t suck like that,”Kuroko gasped out, stepping a lot closer to Akashi so that Akashi could wrap his arms around his hips and that he could suck on him even more. Kuroko groaned loudly at the amazing, messaging feeling against his penis. He gripped the red head hair as he continued the amazing feeling against his penis.

 

Kuroko couldn’t help but wonder why he was doing this to him. He was enjoying it too much for him to stop but he didn’t truly understand his motives for this. It was an accident sending the video to him but was there any need for this.

 

He couldn't stop him from sucking on him. “Lie on the couch,” Akashi spoke with Kuroko’s penis deep in his mouth.

 

“Mind not speaking when we are like this. I’d rather you didn’t bite it off,” Akashi chuckled before pulling away and standing up and looking him up and down before dragging him into his bedroom, Kuroko waddling behind due to the clothes at his ankles.

 

Akashi lay him down on the bed and crawled on top of him and bent down to kiss his lips but Kuroko covered his mouth with his hands, shaking his head, “Don’t kiss me,” Kuroko muttered into his hands. Akashi retracted with a puzzled expression etched onto his face. So kissing was not allowed.

.

“Why not. You do realise what we are going to do?” Akashi pulled his shirt off and throwing it onto the floor. His floor was immaculate so watching him throw his clothes onto the floor felt a little strange. Kuroko felt like picking up the discarded t-shirt and folding it up and putting it in a drawer.

 

“Erm...sex?” Kuroko guessed after thinking about the tidy room. Akashi nodded and pulled his own trousers off before kissing Kuroko’s neck softly. Again he threw them on the floor and Kuroko just thought about folding them away.

 

“Correct. Now why can’t I kiss your lips?” Kuroko looked to his left as he didn’t want to look into Akashi’s beautiful scarlet eyes. He felt Akashi’s soft lips against his ear and it caused him to shiver with his hot breath against his ear.

 

“Kissing means commitment. I don’t want to commit to anyone again. After what happened with Aomine, kissing someone sounds torturous to me as I felt something but then Aomine had felt something stronger with Kise and I don’t want to feel something with you and lose it” Akashi sighed and rolled onto his side to look at Kuroko’s face. He vaguely knew what he was meaning. It was crazy but it made sense.

 

“Aomine loved you but he fell in love with the right person. The right person for you is in front of you. Tetsuya, I love you. It sounds sappy but I have loved you ever since the 1st year of middle school. When I finally figured out that I loved you, you announced that you and Daiki had started to date. I was going to tell you when you broke up with Aomine but you were so broken so I could never get around to it,” Akashi confessed to him. He saw Kuroko’s cheeks going a darker shade of red.

 

“You love me?” Kuroko stuttered staring at Akashi who’s cheeks were seriously red probably the same colour as his own. He reached forward and stroked his cheek softly before giving his cheek a small peck. Kuroko was frozen from what he had heard. He was loved. He was certain that no one would ever love him again. When he broke up with Aomine his heart shattered into too many pieces that it was the size of dust. Now he could feel the broken pieces return back to their home.

 

He reached forward and touched his cheek and then cupped the back of his head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He knew what he said about kissing but now he was changing his mind. He could remember Akashi holding him after the break up. He could remember how he felt safe in his arms. He felt warm again. He could remember Akashi waiting for him to finish in the showers before they headed to class. He could remember how Akashi always took the wrath for him. He always did that for him.

 

Akashi pressed back just as passionately, loving that he was giving back the affection that he was wanting to get for almost 5 years. Akashi lifted Kuroko onto his lap and kissed him hungrily. Kuroko smirked as he could feel a flame ignited inside of them. There was more than just a spark, it was a growing flame inside of them. Somehow he was almost glad that he had sent the video to Akashi instead. If he had sent it to Aomine then they would have had an awkward conversation. He would remind him that he was in love with Kise.

 

Sending it to Akashi meant that he could now understand how Aomine felt. Did he feel the same flame inside of him when he kissed Kise. Now he didn’t feel so as heartbroken when he thought of it. The flame was like nicotine. It was so easily to get addicted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I've been trying to get better at Akashi and I hope that worked.


End file.
